


AlternateTrack

by Stormwolf_dawn



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwolf_dawn/pseuds/Stormwolf_dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new aspect of Jim's sentinel abilties is revealed not only to Simon and Blair, but to the public as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AlternateTrack

**Author's Note:**

> Several months before I had asked YS McCool if I could write this alternate story line to her Cheyenne series and she gave me permission to do so. It took me awhile to get around to it, but this is it. It occurrs after the events in #25 Transitions, and changes gears from the original Cheyenne story. 

## AlternateTrack

by Stormwolf Dawn

Author's webpage: <http://www.angelfire.com/tx2/Stormwolf2000/index.html>

Author's disclaimer: Sentinel belongs to Pet Fly, yadda, yadda, yadda. Cheyenne and its characters belong to Ys McCool and is used with permission from the author. 

* * *

Alternate Track  
A Cheyenne AU story  
Stormwolf Dawn 

Jim Ellison extended his hearing as he raced up the last flight of stairs that led to the roof of the large twenty story building where Pete McRoony had dragged Blair Sandburg. He could hear McRoony cursing, and the slap of flesh upon flesh, and the sentinel's anger grew. 

Ignoring the pain from bruised ribs, Jim continued up the flight of stairs. He had run into Thornton and McAllister, McRoony's cohorts in the stairwell. In the fight, Jim's gun was knocked from his hand to fall fifteen stories down the stairwell out of his reach. McAllister quickly followed with a bellowing scream and a sickening thud. Thornton lay in the stairwell, dead from a broken neck. 

Unarmed, the sentinel hurried out onto the roof, Blair's quick heartbeat in his ears, to find McRoony and Blair on the roof of the building next to the one Jim now stood on. McRoony laughed a he pushed the wide plank off the roof he had used to cross over to the other building. 

Jim raced to the edge of the building, cursing when he saw how far the building were from each other. No way a human could make that leap. 

Jim's sight zeroed in on the police cars surrounding the building, and watched as his and Blair's husband, Simon Banks stepped out of the car. 

_Simon, he has Blair!_ The sentinel shouted mentally to his lover. 

_Oh God!_ Simon shouted back and the sentinel watched as Simon and several uniforms raced into the building that McRoony now stood upon. 

Jim's attention returned to McRoony, and he saw the man slap Blair down, knocking his lover to the ground. McRoony pulled his gun and pointed it at Blair. 

"You fucking whore. You are mine, no one else's. But you let anyone with a dick fuck you, and I can't have it." 

McRoony had begun his obsession for Blair, or rather Cheyenne when Blair had performed at the hotel in Las Vegas. He had followed the object of his obsession to Cascade. 

_No!_ Jim mind screamed and the sentinel ran away from the edge to give himself a running start. 

Blair's mind screamed at him, _No Jim!_ as the sentinel ran toward the ledge intent on attempting the impossible leap, unable to stand by helplessly while his lover was killed. 

A news helicopter flying over the buildings would catch the next few moments on tape, allowing people to see in slow motion what happened within a few seconds. 

Halfway to the ledge, Jim felt an excruciating pain along with intense pleasure, but he did not stop his run. 

The pleasure/pain intensified till Jim thought he could come, then it was gone, and he wasn't even hard. 

And Jim Ellison reached the ledge and pushed off with his powerful hind legs, leaping the distance between the two buildings, which was more than a human could leap, but was nothing for a jaguar. 

Jim's front paws landed on the ledge of the other building, and when his back paws came to rest on the ledge, he pushed off with them again, and leaped onto the shocked McRoony, jaws closing in on the man's throat, the coppery tang of blood rushed into his mouth. 

Blair stared in shock as the black jaguar calmly ripped out McRoony's throat. The jaguar then turned its massive head and looked at Blair for a few seconds before his eyes rolled into the back of its head, and the jaguar collapsed. 

Within a few seconds the jaguar was gone, and Jim Ellison lay nude, and unconscious beside the shivering body of his lover. 

Blair regained his senses, and moved to cradle the sentinel's head in his lap as tears fell down his face. A noise made him look up in time to see the news helicopter fly closer, and anger and fear boiled up inside the guide. 

It wasn't long before Simon Banks made his way to his lovers' side. Simon kneeled down beside them both, and removed his Cascade PD jacket and placed it over Jim's nudity. He barked at the uniforms to get a helicopter on the roof, and for one of them to get a blanket. 

The stunned officers obeyed, trained as they were to do so. 

A few moments later, a uniform handed Simon a blanket, and the police captain wrapped his husband's limp body in the soft folds, then gently picked him up in his arms as if he were a babe. Jim's head fell against Simon's chest, ear above the place where Simon's heart beat. 

A police helicopter landed on the roof, and the pilot watched silently as Simon Banks carried the sentinel to the helicopter with Blair following just as silent. 

They got inside, and the helicopter took off for the Central Precinct where it landed on the roof, and several people awaited. 

Detective Brett Stephens stood beside his lover, Thomas Chang as they watched the helicopter land. Simon, their captain, stepped out of the chopper, his arms loaded with a carefully wrapped bundle, with Blair glued to his side. 

Neither one of them offered a stretcher or gurney to lighten the captain's load, knowing the gruff man wanted, needed to carry his burden on his own. Instead they followed, silent witnesses to the scene. 

In the Major Crimes bullpen, everyone was silent. Tears filled Rhonda's eyes, but no sound escaped her lips. Simon, his arms no longer feeling the weight of his burden, walked to his office. 

It was Blair Sandburg who opened the office door to allow the captain to enter. It was Blair who was the only witness to the Captain finally laying his burden down on the couch in Simon's office. A safe haven surrounded by fellow cops and co workers who would protect the three of them, it was only there that Simon allowed himself to collapse on the floor, exhausted from carrying his burden. 

Blair fell to his knees beside his husband, and watched as Simon tenderly brushed a stray lock of Jim's short hair from the sentinel's forehead, tenderness written in every line of the captain's face. 

Finally, the silence was broken when Blair spoke, "What do we do now?" 

Marvin Banks walked into the Major Crimes bullpen, his visitor's tag on his gray sweater that his wife Helen had bought for him last Christmas. Thomas Chang walked over to him. 

"I'm glad you're here, Marvin. They haven't come out of the office since they got here. We don't know what to do." 

Marvin looked at the young detective, then nodded. "I'll see what I can do." 

With that he headed for his son's office. 

Inside he found Simon and Blair kneeling down beside the couch where Jim Ellison lay, still unconscious and wrapped in a blanket. 

_Well at least they thought to cover him up._ Marvin thought knowing the sentinel would have been in danger of going into shock. 

"Simon." Marvin said and his son turned to look at him. There were tears in Simon's brown eyes. 

"They've already shown the tape. I would have thought they would have waited for the evening news." Simon said bitterly. 

"They did. Its seven o'clock, son." 

Simon looked over at the clock on his wall and discovered his father was right. They had been sitting there for two hours trying to coax Jim back. Simon wiped at his face, then placed his hand on Blair's shoulder and shook him gently. 

Blair blinked and shook his head, coming out of the trance he seemed to have been in. 

Marvin walked over, and laid his own hand on Simon's shoulder, "He'll wake up soon. It was just a major shock to his body and mind. He needs time to recover." 

Simon nodded, and stood up, helping Blair to stand as well. Simon then looked at his father, "How is it possible?" 

"I don't know." Marvin said, "I've never seen anything like this. But I've heard about the possibility." 

"The real bad news is that that damn news crew got it on tape, and then showed it to the whole world. This could cause panic. Or worse, someone could come after Jim." 

"I know." Marvin said. "The family will protect him. He is our family after all, and we protect our own." 

Simon nodded glad to know his father hadn't abandoned Jim after this new revelation. 

Simon walked over and stuck his head into the bullpen. He spotted Rafe, and asked him to go to Jim's locker and get his sweats. Rafe nodded, and headed to the locker room. 

When the detective handed over Jim's bag to his captain, Simon thanked him and went back into the office. 

Together, Blair and Simon managed to get Jim's sweatpants, and shirt on the sentinel, then they covered him back up with the blanket. Blair then settled himself in Simon's chair while Simon left to begin the process to help protect Jim. 

Simon had taken his phone off the hook, so the Commissioner was pissed off that he couldn't get a hold of Banks. Simon had to do some tap dancing to smooth some ruffled feathers, then a little ass kissing and some threatening to make sure Jim's job was secure. The Commissioner wasn't to sure about keeping Jim on the force, but knew he had no reason to fire the detective. After all Jim and Blair had the best arrest record in the state. 

Then the both of them, Simon and the Commissioner had to go see the mayor who was absolutely terrified and confused as to what to do. 

"If I hadn't seen the damn body with my own eyes, I'd think it was an elaborate hoax." the mayor said. "How is this possible Banks. Your detective changed into a jaguar and ripped out a suspect's throat. Did I wake up this morning in the Twilight Zone! Should I be looking for Rod Sterling under my bed! Did you know he could do this?" 

"Detective Ellison didn't even know he could do this." Simon answered. 

"Should I worry about the safety of the citizens, Banks? I know they are. I've had several calls from some very worried people. They are afraid that was happened to McRoony could happen to them. Is Ellison a danger to the citizens of Cascade? Other than they usually what with his driving." 

"They are, sir. They are safe. Detective Ellison is in complete control, and is no danger to anyone except criminals." 

The mayor fell into his seat, one hand covering his face. "I received a call from the Governor's office. I expect the President's office to call as well to no doubt ask me what I have asked you. Are you sure?" 

"Yes sir. I am very sure." 

"Captain Banks, I want you to put Detective Ellison on leave with pay. His job is not in danger, but I want him out of the limelight for now until this whole thing is settled." 

Banks nodded. 

"And it will be settled. The police department has kept the policy of no discrimination, and it will continue to do so. Is that understood." 

They both nodded and the mayor dismissed them. 

He then picked up the phone to call the Governor's office to assure her everything was fine. 

Jim Ellison slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was his hand curled up beside his head. He noticed that it was his hand, a human hand with fingers, not a paw with black fur and sharp claws. He looked around and found Blair curled up in Simon's chair, fast asleep. Glad to know that Blair was safe, Jim extended his hearing until he could hear the noises in the bullpen. Normal everyday sounds that he was used to emanated from the bullpen, and Jim could hear only a few comments on the situation. He ignored them, not wanting to hear them. Not wanting to eavesdrop on those he thought were his friends. Not wanting to find out that they weren't. 

He sat up, and the blanket fell from his shoulders. He noticed that he was wearing his blue Cascade PD sweatshirt, and sweatpants. Jim looked over at Blair again. The guide had not moved. Jim was about to stand up when the door to the office opened and Simon walked in. 

Jim kept his head lowered, unable to meet his husband's eyes, not wanting to see the horror or the pity in Simon's eyes. Either one was bad, and Jim didn't know which would have been worse. 

Then he felt Simon's hand beneath his chin, lifting his head to meet Simon's brown eyes with his own, and all he saw was love filling them. No pity, no horror, just love, and Jim threw his arms around his husband and cried into his broad chest. And Simon held him in his strong arms, whispering comforting words as the sentinel cried from fear. 

Another set of arms encircled them both, and Jim could feel Blair's and Simon's mind merging with his own, and Jim welcomed it. Welcomed knowing that Blair and Simon were not afraid of him, nor did he disgust them. And the two of them held their sentinel as they cried. 

* * *

It was Marvin who drove them back to their house where Daryl Banks, and Gabrielle Ellison waited for them along with Helen Banks, and Stephen Ellison. 

When the door opened, Simon was the first to walk in, and Daryl and Gabrielle hugged him, but transferred their hugs to Jim as he walked in behind Simon. 

Jim picked up his sister and hugged her tighter, his mind thinking too many thoughts at once. Remembering things he had forgotten, remembering things best left forgotten. An old article of a newspaper slitted through his mind, and fear tightened his gut and made him hold Gabby tighter. 

Though Gabby was terrified because Jim had zoned holding her, she was terrified for her brother. Simon managed to unwind Jim's arms from around his little sister. He set Gabby in Daryl's arms, and the young girl cried on Daryl's shoulder. Together, Simon and Blair brought their husband out of his zone. And suddenly the mind they were so in tune with, that was a part of them somehow, slammed shut as Jim blocked them completely. 

They gasped in shock, not knowing Jim had such an ability. Usually it was they who had to shield Jim from their minds. 

Jim looked at them. He loved them. Everyone of them, and he said so, then turned and walked into the room that he had pretended was his. The one connected to Gabby's room through a shared bathroom. He shut the door behind him and collapsed on the bed. Eventually he fell asleep. 

The dream started out quickly, frightenly. 

Jim lay huddled, nude, and shivering inside the small cage. It was dark, and even Jim could barely make out the crisscrossed wires of his cage. 

Footsteps echoed in the small hallway, coming closer with each step until Brian Rafe, and Henri Brown stood outside the cage. 

"Its time, babe." Henri said in a quiet voice as he knelt down beside the cage. He looked sad, but no tears filled his eyes. Henri reached out and unlocked the door of the cage. Jim could see the chain leash the detective held, and shuddered feeling the leather collar that encircled his own neck. Henri reached in and snapped the chain onto one of the rings on his collar. Rafe then knelt down and snapped another chain leash on the other ring. They stood and allowed Jim to crawl out of the small cage. 

Jim looked at his hand. It was human. There was no fur, no claws, why were they treating him as if he were the jaguar? 

Jim crawled, unable to walk for some reason he could not fathom, out of the room that held his cage into another room that was bright and made his squint and wince. 

When he opened his eyes he saw he was in a courtroom filled with people. Judge Henderson sat behind the bench, her face betraying nothing of her emotions. The prosecuting attorney sat in his chair smiling smugly as he always did. Beside him sat Detectives Chang and Stephens, their faces showing no emotion. 

As Henri and Rafe led him down the middle of the courtroom, Jim noticed the people who sat in the rows of benches. He saw Stephen sitting with Gabby beside him, two policemen on either side of them. He saw Stephen's wife sitting two rows from Stephen. She sat with Ted and Craig beside her. Jim then saw the rest of Major Crimes sitting there as well. And directly behind the area where the accused sat was Marvin and Helen sitting with Naomi and James Farrell along with Daryl. 

But it was the accused who made him stop. Sitting there in there in their best suits were Simon and Blair along with their lawyer. 

"No!" Jim shouted and began to struggle against the chains that held him. 

A gavel rapped and Judge Henderson shouted for order. Jim continued to fight. The judge ordered the 'beast' to be silenced. 

It was Daryl Banks who walked up to Jim, and the sentinel saw the disgust in Daryl's eyes as the young man placed the muzzle/gag on Jim's face. 

"You did this to them." Daryl whispered to Jim as he buckled the straps in place, "I will not let them fall because of you." 

Then Daryl stood up and returned to his seat. 

The judge called the court to order, then the case was read. 

"...charged with beastiality, and animal cruelty..." 

Jim eyes widened in horror at the words, but could not protest behind the gag. 

"...plead guilty your honor..." 

"...deal made with the DA's office..." 

"...deferred ajudification....give up custody rights of one Daryl Banks...give up ownership to Cascade Zoo...remainder of the beast's life..." 

Jim listened as his husbands were punished for loving him, for having had sex with him, and tried to protest again. The case was closed, and two men wearing jumpsuits with the words Cascade Zoo written on the right breast came toward them, and Henri and Rafe handed over the leashed. Jim saw Daryl looking at him with hate as the attendants took the leashes. Jim cried out as he felt the sting of a needle in his right buttock..... 

Jim came awake gasping. 

It was Gabby who came into the room. The only one to have heard him. Her sentinel hearing having caught the sound of his rapid heartbeat, and breathing. 

Jim held her, afraid. In his dream her and Stephen had been separated from Stephen's wife and kids, and Jim knew why. 

When researching their Father's admitted murder, Jim had discovered that the man had been killed by a crushed skull. In fact they had thought that an animal, a bear or cougar had killed the man, which is why they hadn't looked to hard for the murderer. For his father. 

William Ellison had shapeshifted to a jaguar and had killed the man who had raped Jim's mother by crushing the man's skull the way a jaguar kills its prey. 

Jim had inherited his senses from his father, as had Stephen and Gabby. And Jim had inherited the shapeshifting ability as well. It was no big leap to think that Gabby and Stephen had the ability as well. 

The shapeshifting had brought back memories of his time in Peru. Memories he had forgotten. Memories of Incacha teaching him to control his abilities, to shapeshift into the black jaguar, to hunt like a jaguar, to be a jaguar. Jim had lied when he had said he had never had a lover. Incacha had taken him many times, in both forms, as Jim had taken Incacha a few times, once in jaguar form. 

Jim held his little sister close, and made up his mind. He knew what he had to do. 

After Gabby was back in her bed, Jim moved quietly and packed his duffel bag. He snuck out the window of his room leaving his key to the house on the bed. He made his way to his way to a pay phone were he called for a cab. 

The cab took him to the bus station were Jim used his credit card to take out some cash, which he used to buy a bus ticket to Seattle. 

Jim Ellison never made the bus nor did he ever reach Seattle. Instead he hitched a ride until the driver let him off on the side of the rode high in the mountains. From there he trekked into the wilderness until he was far from any road. At a tree he stripped then buried his clothes and pack in the soft ground leaving him nude, wearing only the chain with the gold wedding band around his neck. Then taking a look around, Jim shapeshifted to jaguar form, and headed deeper into the mountains, leaping as he ran. 

The End 


End file.
